Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto var en berømt mandlig nautolansk Jedi mester. Han var Padawan under Mester Yoda. Selv nåede han at have to Padawaner - Bant Eerin og Nahdar Vebb. Begge blev dræbt. Fisto selv blev dræbt, da han var en del af det hold, som, anført af Mester Windu, opsøgte Kansler Palpatine for at anholde ham, efter at Anakin Skywalker over for Jedierne havde afsløret at Palpatine i virkeligheden var den Sith-fyrste, som de længe havde ledt efter. Biografi Tidlige liv Fisto blev født på planeten Glee Anselm, hvorfra hans race, nautolanerne, stammede fra. Han blev indlemmet i Jedi Ordenen som barn, og blev oplært som Padawan under Mester Yoda. Engang inden (eller eventuelt i løbet af) år 41 BBY, opnåede han rangen Jedi-ridder, da han ellers ikke kunne have overtaget oplæringen af Bant Eerin i 41 BBY, hvis mester, Tahl, døde i netop dette år. Efter Eerin var blevet Jedi-ridder, valgte Fisto sig en ny Padawan, Nahdar Vebb. Klonkrigene Slaget om Geonosis I begyndelsen af år 22 BBY, var Fisto en af de to hundrede Jedier, som blev sendt til Geonosis for at hjælpe Jedierne Obi-Wan Kenobi og Anakin Skywalker, samt senatoren Padmé Amidala, som alle var blevet taget til fange af Separatisterne. Under det intense slag i arenaen brugte Fisto på et tidspunkt kløgtigt Kraften til at immobilisere to fjendtlige droider (hvoraf den ene, ved en fejl, havde C-3POs hoved påsat), hvorpå nautolaneren smilte bredt - et karakteristika for Jedien. Han var en af blot cirka 30 Jedier, som overlevede slaget. Efterfølgende kæmpede han, med et hold nyankomne kloner under sin kommando, uden for arenaen. Slaget om Dac Kort inde i Klonkrigenes forløb blev Fisto sendt til den vandrige planet for at hjælpe de indfødte Mon Calamarier, som uden hjælp ville være chanceløse imod de andre racer, som levede på planeten. Planetens andre racer (quarrens og moappaer), havde ikke blot allieret sig med hinanden, men også med Separatisterne. Det meste af slaget blev kæmpet under vand, hvilket dog ikke var en ulempe for Fisto, som, udover at have en fordel i at være nautolansk, havde et grønt lyssværd, som, modsat langt størstedelen af andre lyssværd, uden problemer kunne anvendes under vand. Efter flere dages kamp blev Fistos fjender besejret med fred på planeten til følge. Uventet møde med Grievous Fisto blev informeret om, at vicekonge Nute Gunray efter alt at dømme befandt sig på planeten Vasseks tredje måne. Ved ankomsten på den tågede måne mødte Fisto sin nu tidligere Padawan, Nahdar. Nahdar, som meget kort før missionens påbyndelse var blevet kåret til Jedi-ridder, havde bragt en gruppe af kloner med sig. Det viste sig dog, at Gunray ikke længere befandt sig på månen. I stedet, skulle det vise sig, var alt blevet sat op af Grev Dooku, der ønskede at teste sin generals kompetence; for stedet, de var ankommet til, var General Grievous' borg. Så snart Grievous ankom, blev han angrebet af de to Jedier og deres kloner. Grievous undslap dog i første omgang. I den fortsatte søgen efter generalen, stødte Jedierne og klonerne på roggwarten Gor, som blev besejret af Fisto efter at have dræbt samtlige kloner. Da Jedierne igen stødte på Grievous, blev Fisto isoleret fra kampen. Vebb formåede at nedkæmpe Grievous' tre IG-100 MagnaGuards inden han, overrumplet af generalens overtal i arme at kæmpe med, blev skudt og dræbt. Det var nu Fistos tur til at være den som forsøgte at undslippe, men inden han kunne nå frem til sit fly, ankom Grievous, hvorpå en drabelig duel begyndte. Efter at have erobret et af Grievous' mange lyssværd, så nautolaneren ud til at have fået overtaget. Men netop da ankom tre yderligere MagnaGuards, hvilket fremtvang Jediens overgivelse. I samme øjeblik ankom Fistos droide, R6-H5, dog med flyet, som Fisto, efter et elegant spring, kunne undslippe i. Slaget om Coruscant I år 19 BBY blev Coruscant udsat for et storstilet angreb, lanceret af Separatisterne. Fisto stod, sammen med Mester Windu, for beskyttelsen af Palpatine. Sammen formåede de at afværge et dristigt kidnapningsforsøg, udført af General Grievous på et tog. Ved at afværge angrebet reddede de også resten af togpassagerernes liv. Det hele var dog forgæves, da Grievous senere havde held til at finde frem til Kansleren og bortføre ham. På trods af en hektisk jagt efter cyborgen, formåede han at undslippe med sit værdifulde bytte. Død Fisto var en af de fire Jedier, som, efter Anakin Skywalkers chokerende afsløring angående Palpatines sande væsen, blev sendt afsted for at anholde Kansleren. Men Palpatine overgav sig bestemt ikke uden kamp, og med sine to første angreb med sit lyssværd havde han dræbt halvdelen af det fire mand store hold, de to Jedi mestre Saesee Tiin og Agen Kolar. Fisto formåede at parere nogle få af Sith-fyrstens slag, inden han, med et smertensskrig, også blev dræbt. Personlighed Kit Fisto var en Jedi hele vejen igennem. Han blev aldrig fristet af Kraftens mørke side. Selv om han gennem hele livet var komplet loyal mod Jedi Ordenen, var han alligevel ganske anderledes end de andre Jedier. En stor forskel var, at han, frem for at altid være seriøs, ofte smilte, selv midt under et stort slag i en krig, eller under en duel med en frygtindgydende modstander. På et tidspunkt var han dog næsten ved at bryde Jedi Ordenens kodeks, da han, efter at have reddet hendes liv på planeten Kamino, fik et meget tæt bånd med Jedi-ridderen Aayla Secura, som, hvis de ikke begge havde svoret deres liv til Jedi Ordenen, kunne have udviklet sig yderligere. Selv om han havde sine tvivl om sine evner som lærer, så var han en god mentor, som formåede at færdiguddanne begge sine Padawaner til Jedi-riddere. Udover at være beskeden omkring sine evner som tutor, så undervurderede han også sin betydning for Jedi Ordenen, hvis råd han ikke selv mente, han burde være i, selv om han over mange år var en kandidat, indtil han endelig fik en plads i rådet. Kategori:Jedi Ordenen Kategori:Jedi Mestere